Chapter 1: Bruce and Blaziken
by Midna013
Summary: WARNING this is a LEMON. Its about a trainer named Bruce. He ii going to challenge the elite four. He decides to train his female Blaziken on Victory Road. He gives her a present and things happen. To those who are wondering, Yes I am a Blaziken fan. On e of my favorite Pokemon.


_**Hey. I'm new to the sight. I will mainly post lemons, but I will occasionally post other fiction stories and poems I wrote. I write plots to everything so; just so you know. I will take suggestions if you have any and I will do my best for each request when I get to it.  
NOTE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS**_

_**THIS STORY IS A LEMON!**_

**Me and Cynder on Victory Road**

I finally got all of my gym badges and I was on my way to the elite four. The battle against Wulfric was really tough even with Cynder (my female blaziken). All of the other pokemon I plan on using to challenge the elite four are ready, but I'm really concerned about Cynder. I left the other pokemon in my storage and decided to use victory road to train Cynder.

I stopped in front the cave to victory road. I threw Cynder's pokeball in the air, "Let's get serious Cynder." She appeared in front of me, not trying to look me in the face.

"I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're thinking. You did great against Wulfric's Cryogonal." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

She folded her arms and looked at me. Her eyes started to swell up with tears. "BUT I LOST! You won, but I was completely useless. There was no point in me battling if I couldn't do anything."

I'm not sure how, but I have been able to understand pokemon since I was a toddler. So it's easier for me to talk to them.

I placed my hands on her face and I wiped away her tears with my thumbs. "Don't cry. You did well against him. You did enough damage that Goodra only had to hit him one time." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back.

"Thanks Jason." We broke apart and Cynder kissed me on the cheek.

I bent down and reached into my backpack. "Now that you've calmed down, I have something for you." I stood up with my hands behind my back. Cynder's eyes were filled with anticipation. She was jumping up and down waiting for me to reveal the surprise. I moved my hands from behind my back and I open my left hand. She looked at the small, red, black and white stone with a depressed look.

"Is that it? You're really gonna give me a marble Bruce?" She picked it up out of my hand. She looked at it for a moment and then let it fall to the ground. I stood there just smiling at her.

"This isn't funny Bruce. Stop playing around." She was getting annoyed. Flames were starting to shoot out from her wrists.

I bent down and picked up the stone. "You really don't know what this is?" She looked at me blankly. I opened my other hand. I held a wrist band with a rainbow colored stone in it. Her eyes lit up once again when she saw it.

"Is . . . Is . . . that?"

"A Key Stone. Yes it is." I held my other hand out to her again with the other stone.

"And . . . this . . . is . . . my . . ."

"Yes it's your Mega Stone. Blazikenite." I gave her another smile. She took the stone and she became completely giddy. She started jumping everywhere.

I looked at the sky and noticed the sun was setting. "Cynder let's set up camp for tonight. We'll start victory road tomorrow."

She was still very excited. "O…Okay."

Cynder was gathering the firewood and I went to find some berries for us to eat. I eventually found a bunch of Sitrus and Nanab berries. I filled my hat up with the berries and started to walk back when I noticed some red berries. "Tomato berries. Cynder's favorite." I thought to myself. I stopped and picked a bunch of them.

When I got back to the campsite, Cynder had already started the fire and she also set up the tent. She was sitting by the fire and when she saw me get close she ran over to me.

"What berries did you get? Anything good?" Her eyes searched the berries I was carrying. Then she noticed the Tomato berries. She grabbed a handful of them and sat back down by the fire. I came and sat next to her. After we ate most of the berries we just sat looking at the fire.

Cynder turned to me, "Thank you Bruce. You didn't have to get the Mega stone for me."

I looked at her and grinned, "Yes I did. You deserved it."

She placed her hand on mine, "What can I do to thank you?" She leaned closer to me.

I smiled at her, "You can help me become the champion."

"Deal." She kissed me full on the lips and I kissed back. Her tongue pressed against my lips begging for entry. I wasted no time letting her in. Our tongues explored each other's mouths as our kisses grew deeper and more passionate. Her mouth was spicy from the Tomato berries she had just eaten, but I didn't mind.

She placed her hand on the bulge in my pants. She used her claws to rip off my pants and boxers, exposing my 6 inch cock. She stroked my member with one hand and used the other to rip my shirt off. She kissed me on my neck and worked her way down. She teased the head of it until she was sure it was as big as it could be. She moved in closer until she had it all in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down. When I moaned she started going faster. I moaned louder this time.

"Cynder…I'm gonna cum."

I released my seed into her mouth. She swallowed all of it, not letting a drop out of her mouth. I placed my hand on her furry crotch and played with her dripping wet pussy. She let out a moan and she laid back on the grass. I moved my head between her legs and I licked her cunt. She's a fire pokemon so she was really hot, but she tasted sweet too. I moved my tongue up and down her pussy and played with her clit. She moaned louder each time. Her juices were flowing out and I tried to lick it all up before it fell. More of her juices started to pour out of her. I stuck my tongue deep in her moved it around. Her pussy started to swell up, I Knew she was about to cum. She let out one last moan and sprayed her juices all over my face.

We were both exhausted, but I couldn't let it end here. I got on top of her and placed the tip of my cock in her wet cunt.

"Are you gonna make me wait forever?" She wrapped her long legs around me and slammed me into her.

She moaned loudly. She was really hot, almost hot enough to make me stop. Almost. I started moving on my own, but she kept her legs around me. I was surprised she was still this tight. Her walls gripped me begging for more. Her juices were flowing like a steaming river. I picked up the pace and slammed into her.

"AHH…AAHHH…" Her moans kept getting louder with each thrust.

She pulled me down her and wrapped her arms around me. She got tighter and it got harder for me to move, but I kept going.

"Cynder…I'm gonna cum." I tried to pull out, but she didn't let me.

"I want you in. Please, don't stop." She said nearly out of breath.

I gave one last thrust and released my seed in her. She came again shortly after. I collapsed on top of her.

"I love you Bruce."

"Love you to Cynder." We kissed again. My member still inside of her. From there we nodded off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with my arms still wrapped around Cynder. I didn't dare move. She looked beautiful asleep. I laid there until she woke up.

"Morning sleepy." I gave her a passionate kiss and she kissed back.

"Soooo…When can I Mega Evolve?"

All reviews are welcome and probably needed. I do take suggestions, if you have any feel free to let me know.


End file.
